Earthbound Z: The Star Child Saga
by Basiliskman1
Summary: A mysterious child from space falls to Earth, being pursued by a band of space bandits who wish to use it for evil purposes. The Chosen Four are called into action once more in this action packed adventure. No, this isn't a crossover of EarthboundxDBZ, just a story written in the style of another one.


Disclaimer: "Mother" or "EarthBound" is the property of HAL Laboratories, Ape, Brownie Brown, Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi. I do not own any of the characters, save for the original ones that will be seen in this story. I hope you enjoy the story, and I hope you all have a marvelous day.

A Mysterious Child!

The sky is illuminating with stars, shining like diamonds. The ambient sounds of nocturnal wildlife fills the air, as crickets are chirping as well as the night birds. It is soon revealed that this beautiful sky is hovering over a little city called Twoson.

Near one of the edges of town is a building labeled "Polestar", the letters spelled out in a variety of colors. The building itself seems to be two stories high, with a green roof. Outside the house is a plain white bench. One of the many windows proceeds to open, and we see a young lady with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a set of pink clothing, is seen staring out into the night sky. She sighs.

"What a beautiful night…" The young woman says to herself. "It's hard to believe it's been 3 years already."

"Paula?" A man's voice calls out.

The young woman turns around. "Yes dad?"

A tall man with short blonde hair, wearing a pair of blue clothing is seen walking towards her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Paula's father proceeds to ask. "Is something on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing." Paula responds immediately. "Just standing and staring at the stars."

"Hm, I suppose they do look nice out tonight now do they?" Paula's father comments. "Well, I just came here to say that I'm going to bed."

"Oh, alright. Good night dad." Said Paula with a sweet smile.

"Good night Paula." Her father says, while yawning. He proceeds to make his way out of the room, while Paula goes back to looking at the night sky. Time proceeds to pass, and all of a sudden Paula proceeds to feel this strange feeling.

"Huh?" Paula thinks to herself. She looks around the room, nothing popping out at her. She then goes back to looking outside. "That strange feeling…it's coming from outside…but what is it?"

Paula looks up towards the sky, and sees what appears to be a shooting star. The bright flash of light zips in, heading towards the town. Paula proceeds to gasp with surprise when she sees the thing crash in the distance.

"What was that? I'd better check it out." Paula thinks to herself again.

Without giving much second thought, Paula proceeds to jump out the window, and starts to head towards the crash site. Her father is seen coming out the doorway.

"Paula? Where are you going?" Her father asks, worry apparent in his voice.

"I saw something crash in the distance, I'm going to go check it out!" Paula says hurriedly.

"By yourself?" Her dad asks.

"I can take care of myself just fine dad, keep the door open for me!" Says Paula as she begins running.

"Be safe!" Her dad proceeds to yell out.

Paula is seen running as fast as humanly possible towards the crash site, running by some people along the way, amongst them a middle aged couple.

"What's her rush?" Asked the middle aged man.

Minutes pass by, the area around Paula feels like it grows darker the closer she seems to get to her objective. Finally, she manages to head to the crash site. The smell of burning metal and stone stirs in her nostrils.

"What is this?" Paula asks herself. "Some type of meteor? Alien spacecraft? Only one way to find out."

Paula proceeds to step towards the crater, and her eyes widen in surprise. Inside the crater she sees a tiny baby like creature, stirring as if coming from a deep sleep. It looks at Paula with a blank expression.

"A…baby?" Paula thinks to herself, confused at the whole spectacle. Paula proceeds to step forward, the baby like creature recoiling in fear.

"Hey there, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Paula proceeds to say in a soothing voice. At this, the baby like creature relaxes. Paula walks over and picks it up. "I suppose I've seen weirder things in my days, but alien babies falling from the sky?"

A strange feeling fills the air once more. Paula proceeds to look around again.

"Now what?" Paula thinks to herself. "Tonight is just one weird thing after another…This one feels real close though."

The baby lets out a shriek and closes its eyes. At that moment, a red beam proceeds to zip right past Paula, dangerously close to hitting her head. Paula's eyes widen with shock and surprise, and slowly turns her head to look back.

"If you know what's good for you, you will hand that thing over to me. Of course, I don't really mind prying it from your cold dead hands if I have to." A mysterious voice calls out.

Paula proceeds to turn around, and sees a man with light blue skin, short red hair, and one red eye. His other eye appears to be replaced with some sort of cybernetic. The man in question is also wearing all black clothing, and white boots.

"Who are you?" Asked Paula.

"That's none of your concern, I'm not going to ask again. Hand over that thing, now!" Said the man, this time more aggressively.

"This thing is what we call a child, and quite frankly, I don't think it belongs to you!" Said Paula assertively.

"You're right, it belongs to my boss." The man says in a matter of fact tone. He then proceeds to point his finger towards Paula. "I've already asked twice with no comply, say good night!"

Red energy begins to gather at his fingertip, forming a small sphere. He proceeds to fire it off like a laser, Paula quickly sidestepping the attack. A tree is then blown up and falls down, some birds flying off in a panic. Paula, not thinking twice proceeds to gently put the baby down.

"Smart girl." The man says. "Of course, I shouldn't have had to use force in the first place."

In a short motion, Paula scoops up some dirt from the ground and throws it in his eye. The man proceeds to scream in pain.

"PSI FIRE!" Paula proceeds to yell. Heat proceeds to gather in her hands, and forms into a condensed ball. She then proceeds to chuck the thing towards the man. The ball of heat proceeds to push the man off his feet, and send him flying into the other direction before crashing and exploding. Paula proceeds to pick the baby up and makes a run for it.

"I don't know who this guy is, all I know is I can't fight him off by myself. The most I can do is buy myself some time and keep my distance." Paula thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, at the area of the explosion, the man proceeds to slowly but surely get up, an angry expression etched onto his face.

"That bitch!" The man yells out. "I'll kill her!" He stands up, starts to float into the air and look around. His eye is seen scanning the area, catching Paula and the baby in the scan.

"There you are!" The man proceeds to say. "HERE I COME!"

The man, in an amazing burst of speed proceeds to rush towards Paula's location.

"He's coming!" Paula thinks to herself.

"HRAH!" The man yells, as he proceeds to fire a red ball of energy of his own.

Paula proceeds to gasp as she sees the attack coming, the attack zips past her and explodes, causing her to propel to the side and crash to the ground. Paula continuously grunts in pain as she rolls. The man soon catches up to her.

"You…You little bitch. You actually had the gall to attack me like that! Now I have to kill you!" The man yells. He walks over to Paula and proceeds to kick her in the face, causing her to roll a few more times in the other direction.

"AH!" Paula cries out in pain.

The man growls, ferocious anger written all over his face. He walks towards Paula and kicks her again, causing Paula to scream in pain once more.

"You brought this on yourself, this next kick will lob your head off!" Said the man. He goes to kick Paula again, only for Paula to grab a hold of his boot.

"PSI THUNDER!" Yelled Paula. Soon, electricity proceeds to spark up the man's entire body, causing him to scream in pain again. Paula gets up, and proceeds to rush towards the baby, now crying it's eyes out. Paula picks it up and runs as fast away from the scene as possible.

The man continues to scream, before finally regaining some sort of control and dispersing the electricity off of his body. He turns around, and sees that Paula has once again escaped. The man lets out a furious scream, that could be heard throughout the night.

Paula and the baby, now a fair distance away from the man proceed to slump by a tree, and catch their breaths.

"I need to get home, and I need to do so now. I got lucky those last two times, but I can't face that guy by myself. He…took two Omega form PSI attacks without looking like he sustained much damage. I'm running low on energy." Paula thinks to herself.

The baby is heard sniffing and crying, Paula proceeding to comfort it.

"It's alright, he's gone for now. Come on, I know a place where we'll be safe." Said Paula assuredly.

At this, the baby proceeds to stop crying and relaxes a little bit. Paula proceeds to get up, and starts making her way back to civilization.

Comments: And thus, the start of a new story has begun. Who is this mysterious child who has fallen from the sky? And who is this man that pursues this child ever so ruthlessly? All of this and more to be answered in the next chapter or Earthbound Z! So yeah, as you may have noticed, this isn't so much a crossover story as it is more of a story written in the style of another type of story. With that being said, I hope this was a decent enough first impression of you guys, and I hope this story keeps peaking your interest. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback. That being said, I'm basiliskman1, and I will hopefully see you all next chapter.


End file.
